Pregnancy Blues
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are expecting! And while it's normally the husbands duty to take care of his pregnant wife, Natsu can't seem to catch a break from the guild who just wants to help!


Another one shot? I have other stuff I should be working on (like Smiling Melodies..) but this was fun!

This was something I came up with after finding out I'm gonna be a aunt (I'm so excited!) and I re-read LoneStorm's **The Keys of Fire** (and if you haven't read it, go do it now). How Natsu gets upset when they call him stupid, so this is how I think it would happen with a baby involved :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy stared down at her sleeping husband, his chest rising and falling to the melody of his heart beat. A sound she cherished.

Even in his sleep, he reached out and found her hand, and laced his fingers with hers.

"Silly dragon.." she let go of his hand to shake him, "Natsu, wake up."

"..ire dragon..punch.."

Lucy giggled, even in his sleep he was a fighter, "Natsu, come on, wake up."

"..wha.. Lucy?" his eyes barely opened, the sun coming in from the window behind them was making her glow.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'," he took her hand again and kissed it, "why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream. I was kicking Gray's demon slaying butt."

"I'm sure you were, you are the strongest wizard in the guild after all," she laughed when his fist pumped the morning air, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" He sat up and leaned against the headboard, after they were married she moved in to his and Happy's house. They expanded the place to make a few rooms for Lucy, a nicer bathroom and a library where she could be alone and write. Their bed was now on the loft above the kitchen.

"OK," now she was nervous, "You know how I've been sick for a while, how almost everything makes me sick?"

"Yeah, it's been freaking me out. What about it?" he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Well, I know why," taking a deep breath she gazed into his beautiful onyx eyes, "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a minute, blinking rapidly. Then he gazed down to her flat belly. When he looked back up at her face, he was beaming, "Re-really?"

"Yes," she was so happy to see that look on his face, "I thought I was and Porlyusica gave me a test I could take here so I did this morning and.. yeah."

In a flurry of blankets and pillows falling to the floor Natsu stood on the bed pulling Lucy with him, "You're having a baby!" he hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Natsu," she gasped. She hugged him back, squealing when he fell back to the bed, " _We're_ having a baby."

He gazed at her with delighted wonder in his eyes, "I'm gonna be a dad.."

"You are," she moved his bangs away from his face, "You're going to be a great dad."

He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers, "I will, because you'll be a fantastic mom."

Lucy happily smiled, everything she ever wanted was right here.

"What are you guys yelling about?" a sleepy blue exceed flew up to them, he now slept in his own bed across the room. He occasionally slept with them, but he never knew when they would want to do their married training thing he wasn't allowed to see.

"Happy!" Natsu sat up, pleased that his little buddy was the first to hear the news, "Lucy's pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!" he looked down at Lucy who chose to snuggle back into her pillow, "Lucy's gonna be a mom! We're having a baby!"

Happy's jaw slacked, completely shocked. He grinned and flew straight into Natsu's chest, "I'm happy for you guys!"

 _"Correction,"_ Lucy thought as she accepted her own hug from Happy, _"now everything I've ever wanted is here,"_ she placed a hand on her belly, listening to Natsu and Happy talk about names, _"and in a few months I'll get to hold you, who is already so loved."_

* * *

Natsu walked hand in hand with Lucy to the guild hall later that day, Happy flew a head of them still eating his breakfast.

He could hardly believe he was gonna be a dad. Him! He was gonna be the best damn dad ever! Besides Igneel.. He was gonna teach his kid how to fight and be better than any kid that Gray or Erza or Gajeel or Laxus ever had! He'd make sure his kid would never get teased for not being smart, well Lucy would. He'd take them on missions and show them how to fish and-

"Hm?" he stopped when Lucy tugged him back.

"I'm still kinda hungry, hang on," she ran to a booth that was actually one of Natsu's favorites.

"They only sell spicy stuff Lucy," he tried to tell her, but she had already bought a small bowl of chicken. Spicy chicken. Like, really spicy chicken, "You're not gonna like that-"

She had already ate some of it when she looked at him, "It's good!"

"Oh," he stared at her, she never liked spicy food. Maybe it was because he did and she was having his baby?

"Come on, let's go," she looped her arm around his so she could still eat but stay attached to him.

Natsu laughed, his life had never been the same since he met Lucy.

Getting to the guild is when Natsu let her go so he could slam the doors open. Lucy said he could be the one to tell, so he was going for the all in one approach.

"Hey, Fairy Tail!" he yelled, jumping onto a table so they could all see him, when he had everyone's attention he said, "I GOT LUCY PREGNANT! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

Most everyone screamed in joy and ran to Natsu and Lucy who sat at the table he was standing on. Only a few in particular had other things to say.

"Oh great," Gray mumbled as he sat across from Lucy, "you just had to make another flame idiot. That's all we need."

"Hey! My baby isn't even here yet and you're calling it an idiot!" Lucy cried, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Darling how cruel!" Juvia berated him, "Juvia is so happy for you Lucy, Natsu!"

"Yes, congratulations," Erza stood behind Lucy, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks you guys," Lucy blushed, normally she hated attention being brought to her, but this wasn't one of those times.

Everyone began to ask questions. Do you want a boy or girl? What names are you thinking? When will it be born? How will you decorate the nursery?

Natsu noticed that pretty much every question was going to Lucy, and besides a few pats on the back, he was pretty much ignored.

He grinned, well she was the pregnant one. He sat at the bar with his own thoughts.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" Mira placed a mug of fire whiskey in front of him, "Don't you want to be with Lucy?"

"Nah. I'll let her deal with all those questions," he took a big swig of his drink.

"But it's your baby too," Mira kindly reminded him, "You'll have to be just as involved."

"I know that," sometimes he felt like everyone he knew, Fairy Tail and everywhere else, thought he was stupid.

"Then go over there," Laxus sat next to him, gesturing for his own beer, "Lucy looks kinda overwhelmed."

"Huh?" he turned around and saw all the girls asking question after question, and Lucy was stuttering with her answers.

"Hey, leave her alone already! We just found out, she don't know all this stuff yet!" Natsu yelled, shielding her from the guild.

"Thanks, Natsu," she whispered to him.

Grinning, he told her, "We're a team, I always got ya."

* * *

The next day they went to see Porlyusica, she wanted to make sure there were no complications. When they got to the infirmary, Natsu was shocked to see Mira and Wendy there.

"We can help, why don't you wait at the bar?" Mira told Natsu as Lucy undressed behind a curtain.

"No. I wanna be here with Lucy. It's my kid, I should be."

"It's just a routine procedure," Wendy told him, "It won't take long."

And with that, he was forced out of the room and the door locking behind him.

Angrily he stomped to the bar, that wasn't fair. Mira told him he had to be involved and yet she didn't want him in the room?

"Natsu," the master was sitting on the bar when Natsu sat down, "I heard the good news, congratulations."

"Thanks, Gramps!" he cheerily said, then laid his arms and head on the bar.

"I just hope that Lucy's genes take over, all I need is another wizard hell bent on destruction," Natsu couldn't help but flinch. That hurt, true, but still hurt.

* * *

A week later, Lucy had started to eat differently. She told Natsu she had to make sure she ate plenty of vitamins, and nothing that was harmful. So they spent the whole day shopping, even going into a baby store. Lucy gushed at how small the clothes were, Natsu did too. Happy was with them, he found a section of Fairy Tail merchandise for babies. Lucy bought a onesie that said "My daddy is a Fairy Tail wizard! Make me cry, he'll punch your face".

While waiting for Lucy in the bathroom, Natsu found a red dragon stuffed animal. As sneaky as he could, he bought it and hid it from her. He wanted it to be a surprise, he'd give it to them when he/she was born!

Lucy slept in the next day, so Natsu decided to make her a special breakfast in bed. But he got a surprise in his kitchen.

"Juvia?!" he faltered a bit, leaning against the door frame, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, good morning Natsu! Juvia wanted to make sure Lucy was getting plenty of nutrients for her baby so she made some meals for her! I was just bringing them over!"

"Well, thanks. But we got it covered.."

"Juvia?" Lucy sleepily wondered in, she was only wearing a t-shirt of Natsu's.

"Good morning! Juvia made some helpful pregnancy meals for Lucy!"

"You did?" taking a glance at the food in her hands and what had been placed in the refrigerator, "Oh wow, thanks Juvia."

"If you need anything at all, Juvia will be happy to do it, Juvia is an excellent cook! Even Gray thinks so!"

"Yeah, well, I can cook for her just fine," Natsu grumbled and opened the front door, "It's kinda early, so.."

"Oh, yes. Pardon Juvia," she told Lucy a few more things and then left with a happy smile. Slamming the door as lightly as he could didn't make Natsu feel better.

Lucy had already warmed up a plate that Juvia had brought, "Natsu, come eat. There is plenty for two!"

He sighed, there went his plan of a nice breakfast in bed, "No, you eat it. I'm not hungry."

"Huh?" Lucy watched him retreat back up to their bed, "Not hungry?"

* * *

Three weeks later, Lucy had to go back in for another check up, Natsu didn't even bother going back with her. She asked if he was OK, he had been sulky whenever they were at the guild. But he waved her off with a grin and a kiss.

Pouting at the bar was apparently a call for Gray to come and annoy him, "Lucy sure looks happy, but you don't. What's wrong? Upset that Lucy isn't all yours now."

"Leave me alone, Gray."

"Gray? You actually called me Gray?" the ice wizard wondered if the dragon slayer was sick, "Whatever, I just wanted to ask if you needed anymore of those extra spicy meals Juvia brought. With it being your kid, Lucy will probably want hotter food than normal."

"I know that," Natsu growled, "And we're fine on food. Juvia didn't need to bring all that stuff."

"We just want to make sure that Lucy and the baby are healthy."

"I can do that! I'm her husband!" Natsu glared at his somewhat best friend.

Gray was going to respond when Lucy walked up to them, "Everything OK?"

"Just fine," Gray smiled at the expectant mother, "how's the baby?"

"Good. We're all good," she looked at Natsu as she said this, "happy and healthy."

His mood instantly lightened, "That's great Lucy!"

"Juvia is gonna make some more of those extra spicy meals for you, we'll bring them over tomorrow probably," Gray stood, ignoring the glare Natsu sent him.

"Oh, well we're actually OK on food Gray, we don't need anything else right now," Lucy explained.

"If you say so, we'll have them when you want them," he walked off.

"I told him that, why didn't he believe me?!" Natsu growled out, infuriated at his fellow guild member.

"They're just being helpful," she rubbed his lower back, "Hey, how about we go on a job? We need to start preparing for this little one, gonna need some cash."

"A job?! Won't that be too dangerous for you?" he grasped her arms, fully facing her.

"No silly," her heart warmed at his worry, "I'm pregnant, not invalid. But, let's choose one that isn't too wild, OK?"

"Got it!" He clenched his fits, "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Time flew by, and before you know it, Lucy was a little over 4 months pregnant. Which meant they could find out the gender of their baby.

"Come in with me, please?" Lucy had one hand on her growing stomach and the other tugging Natsu's.

"I.. I think you should go alone," despite the fact that all he wanted was to go with her, but he refused to be kicked out again.

"Natsu, come on, you need to. Don't you want to know if you're having a son or daughter?"

"Well yeah!" he smiled, he couldn't wait to know. He didn't care either way, as long as they were healthy, he'd be happy.

"Then come in, please?" she didn't want to cry to make him, but she didn't think she could stop the tears. Damn her hormones, "I promise I won't let them make you leave again."

"You.. heard that?"

"Of course I did, I don't need your awesome dragon senses to hear what's happening in the same room."

He chewed on his lip, "Well, they are pretty awesome."

"Natsu," she giggled, "stay on topic. Will you come in or not?"

"Yeah. If you really promise."

"I do," she laced her fingers through his, leading them into the infirmary.

"Hey Lucy," Wendy held up the gown Porlyusica wanted her to wear, "Natsu. Mira said you should wait out-"

"I want him in here, Wendy," she didn't want to be mean to her or anyone else, but she was getting a vibe around everyone that she didn't particularity like.

"Oh, sorry, OK," Wendy handed her the gown and left the room.

Lucy went to move the curtain so she could change, but Natsu came in with her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping my wife," he grinned, a little too big, "something wrong with that?"

"I don't need help getting changed," she slipped her skirt off and brought her shirt above her head, only for it to get caught on her bra, "Uh..

"Need help?" he crossed his arms, not moving to help her just yet.

"Natsu, please?"

"What? Please what?" he watched her chest bounce as she tried to untangle herself, being pregnant made them even bigger, which he thought was great until he saw how much it hurt her. But they were still nice to look at.

"Help me, stupid!"

"OK, OK!" he laughed, finally getting the shirt over her head, his wife's face was priceless.

"They're too big," she didn't have to look far to see her large chest.

"Yeah," he poked one making Lucy jump, "But once you're done breast feeding they'll go back down right? That's what that book said."

"Yeah they will," she smiled and hugged him, "You read the book!"

"You asked me to, course I did, weirdo," _I wish I didn't read half of it though, so gross..._

Lucy smiled, letting him go to put on the gown. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to properly kiss him.

"Lucy?" they heard Wendy call, which made Natsu groan. Ever since Lucy got pregnant the only times he was ever truly alone with her when they went to bed at night and on jobs, he'd hardly got to even hug her anymore.

"I'm ready," Lucy happily got into the chair Porlyusica used to examine her. Natsu noticed that Lisanna was in the room rather than Mira.

"Mira is busy at the bar," she explained when he sat in the stool next to Lucy.

"I didn't ask but o- YOW! What was that for?!" he held the back of his head, which she had smacked with a magazine.

"You shouldn't tease your pregnant wife! It could put unnecessary stress on the baby!" Lisanna spat, then cheerfully gave Wendy a hand getting ready.

"I wasn't- I mean come on-" they didn't give him a chance to defend himself.

When he looked back at Lucy she mouthed 'sorry', which made him feel a little better.

"Alright," Porlyusica pulled out some paper and put some potions on it, along with a sample of Lucy's urine, "let's see what kind of brat you're having."

 _"And they think_ I'll _put unnecessary stress on the baby?"_ Natsu pouted, but took Lucy's hand in his to keep from shaking. She gripped his hand firmly, she was more nervous now than finding out she was pregnant.

The paper turned blue.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the old doctor began to clean up almost immediately.

"A boy.. we're having a boy?" Lucy placed her free hand on her belly.

"A son?" Natsu placed his hand over Lucy's, "Hey there, little guy."

Lucy shined as she looked at Natsu, "A little boy, Natsu," she had happy tears falling down her face.

"Yeah," he stood so he could lean in and kiss her, but..

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Lisanna and Wendy ran to her beside and began an onslaught of questions.

Natsu sat back down and waited, Lucy was answering their questions, so he guessed she didn't mind.

"Oh, don't tell anyone!" Lucy asked.

"Why?" Lisanna jutted out her lip.

"You don't want everyone to know?" Wendy sat on the end of the bed.

"Not until he's born. I want it to be a surprise," it was also a way to keep from everyone buying her stuff.

"Sure," Wendy turned to Natsu, followed by Lisanna, "You heard her Natsu, don't tell!"

His head jerked up, "I wasn't going to!"

"Still, we're just being cautious," Lisanna winked at Lucy, like she was doing her a favor.

Natsu ground her teeth, wanting nothing more than to go train to let off some of his anger, and he whispered under his breath, "You act like Lucy's the only one having a baby.."

* * *

A few weeks later, Natsu went into town alone. It was about 11 at night, but Lucy wanted some ice cream so he went to get some. She also wanted to put hot sauce on it, that was his girl.

Going to the only place open, he grabbed every flavor he could find and all degrees of hot sauce. He just got back from a really big job the other day, he could afford to splurge a little.

On the way to check out, he saw the baby section. He'd normally want Lucy to be with him before he bought anything. But she hadn't felt good the last few days, so maybe he could find something to cheer her up.

Looking around at the clothes and shoes and toys, he didn't find anything that really stood out. He almost gave up when he saw a bright green bib, and it said "Mommy's Little Stud Muffin".

"Lucy will love this," it didn't hurt when she had gotten drunk a few times she called him her stud muffin, so why couldn't their son be called the same?

Paying for his items, he hoped Lucy would still be awake when he got home.

When he got there, the kitchen light was on. Grinning, he ran inside.

"Lucy, I'm back- what?"

On the counter and table were stacks and stacks of cake.

"Where'd all this come from?!" he dropped the bags of ice cream.

"Erza," Lucy was leaving the bathroom.

"Erza? When did Erza come here?" he picked up the bags to put the stuff away, putting the bib in his pocket.

"Almost as soon as you left," she groaned, squirming around as she tried to get comfortable at the kitchen table, "Said the baby might want something sweet."

"She couldn't wait until the morning?" he slammed the freezer door shut, beyond mad with the guild, they were taking his job away from him!

"It's Erza, what did you want me to do? Send her away," she kept moving, still uncomfortable, "She wants to talk to you tomorrow about leaving your wife home alone."

"What?! But you asked me to go! I wasn't even gone for 20 minutes!" he roared, he had been keeping this bottled up for a while.

"I know that, and that's what I told her. She believed me, but she may still try to talk to you," Lucy stood, feeling terrible that there was nothing she could do to make him feel better, she wasn't blind. She saw what they were doing, and while she was grateful, it was sad to see Natsu so wound up over it.

"Hell no, I ain't talking to her about something I was supposed to do!" he could feel literal steam come out of his ears, but it stopped when Lucy hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stop them."

He managed a smile small, turning around so he could see her, "Don't apologize, Lucy."

"How about we stay home tomorrow? We could set up some of the furniture for the baby."

Natsu grinned at that, "Yosh! Let's do it!"

"OK," he finally smiled for her, and she was finally comfortable, looks like what the baby wanted was to feel the heat coming from his father, "So, how about some ice cream and hot sauce?"

"You read my mind!" he sat her on the table and got out two bowls, "Did you eat some of this cake?"

"No, I wanted ice cream," she grimaced as she looked at the boxes, Erza was kind to bring them, but the smell of frosting made her so sick these days. What would she do with all this? Natsu didn't like sweats much.

"Good!" he handed her a bowl of German Chocolate with Mint and a lot of hot sauce, "I bet you'll love this!"

"I never thought I'd be eating one of the nasty combinations you love," but one spoonful was just not enough.

"Wait!" he put his bowl down, plain vanilla for him and the spiciest hot sauce he could find, and pulled out the small bag from his pocket, "I got you something."

"Oh?" she wiped her mouth with her shirt, well, Natsu's shirt, and took it from him, "Natsu.."

"You've been feeling like shit, wanted to make you feel better," he took a huge spoonful of ice cream as she read the bib.

"You dork," she knew why he bought it, she didn't like to drink because she called him weird names and made him purr, but this was sweet, "I love it."

Smirking, he sat next to her on the table and kissed her cheek.

Lucy turned to him and kissed him slow, like, it's been a while since she wanted to kiss him like that.

"You wanna.. go to bed?" her husky voice and deep brown eyes were mesmerizing, he nodded and stood up. He gripped her hips, ready to go upstairs when she pouted, "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"I'm not done with my ice cream."

He laughed at her sad expression, "You wanna bring it with you?"

"Can I? You won't get mad?"

"Nope," he picked up her bowl, and his, and then her, and jumped up to the second floor, "Sounds like a good night to me."

He set the bowls down on the nightstand, he thought she would be going straight to sleep, but she pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

"I thought you wanted your ice cream?" he gulped.

"I do, but I want you more," pregnancy had turned her into a sex kitten, which was just fine with him.

"That so?" he flipped them over, happy that at least they couldn't take this away from him.

* * *

Two more months pass, and Lucy is about 8 months pregnant. Her belly was too big to go on missions, so Natsu took one a week to make sure they would have enough money when the baby got there. He couldn't wait to be a dad!

He was coming home from one with Happy later than he wanted, he rushed to the guild to give his report to Mira. He got the whole reward! And it would be enough to last a good while, being an S-class wizard had it's perks.

While he waited for Mira to get some food for all three of them, he overheard a conversation about him.

"You think he would do that?" that was Levy.

"Course he would," Gajeel.

"I have faith in Natsu," Juvia always stood up for him.

"I do too, but not with a baby," Gray.

 _"What are they talking about?"_ They either didn't know he was there, or thought he wouldn't hear them.

"In battle he is even more observant that I," Erza began, "but here at home he is rather clumsy."

He was not! Natsu anxiously waited for Mira, he didn't want to hear anymore.

"But still, you really think he would drop a baby?" Levy whispered.

His heart sank, did they think he was that stupid? That clumsy? They must, after all they had done their best to take care of Lucy as much as they could, leaving Natsu to do the least amount.

"Here you go," Mira placed a carry out basket in front of him, "You OK, Natsu?"

"Yeah," his mouth was dry, "Thanks."

He almost ran out of the guild, forgetting Happy was with him until the blue exceed asked him if he was OK.

"They aren't trying to be mean Natsu," Happy was upset with what they said too, "They just want what's best for Lucy!"

"And apparently they think I don't want that!"

"No they don't.." Happy flew behind him as Natsu ran down the path to his home.

Lucy was reading on the couch when the door flew open, "Hey! You're home!" she struggled getting off the couch, but before she could Natsu sat next to her and buried his face into her neck, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just missed you."

Lucy rubbed his back and asked Happy with her eyes what was wrong, the little exceed frowned. Lucy sighed, figuring it out.

"How was the job?" she tried, he wasn't breathing that hard anymore.

"Good, got the whole reward."

"Aye!" Happy held up the bag, "You want me to put it in the safe Lucy?"

"Yes, thanks Happy," she smiled as Happy flew to the loft above, "Did you bring dinner? I smell something good."

"Yeah," Natsu leaned away from her and grinned, "Got Mira to put some dinner together for us, hope you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry," she watched him get up and get the plates ready. Happy flew back down and sat on her legs, "How do you feel Lucy?"

"Like I'm about to burst," she groaned, "I don't think I can last another month."

"You can do it Lucy!" Happy encouraged her, "Do you need anything?"

"No, just to spend some time with my favorite boys," she rubbed his blue cheek.

"Here ya go," Natsu put the three plates down. One plate of fish for Happy and two plates of roast and veggies.

"Yum!" Lucy dug right in. Natsu ate slowly, catching the others attention, "Natsu, you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine!" he lifted the roast up and put some more fire on it to make it extra crispy.

"If you say so," Lucy and Happy shared a look, unconvinced.

* * *

A week later, it was time. Lucy and Natsu were still in bed, enjoying the cool morning together when Lucy had to go to the bathroom. Laughing as she waddled her way there, Natsu saw water dripping down her legs, "Looks like you're too late, Lucy."

"No.. that's.."

"Huh?" he sat up, afraid something was wrong.

"My water broke."

"..what.." he heard her, but..

"My water broke! The baby..!"

Natsu leaped out of bed and picked her up, carefully dropping to the next floor.

"Ow, careful Natsu!" Lucy clung to his neck, since he was only in his sleep shorts.

"Happy! Wake up and get Lucy's bag! We gotta go!"

"Aye! Got it!" Happy opened the door and let Natsu speed out of the room, flying close behind him.

The guild was quiet when they ran inside, the only ones there being the master, Laxus, and Mira.

"Lucy! The baby! Broke water!" Natsu cried out, out of breath from running the whole way.

"Lucy's water broke!" Happy cleared up the message.

"Porlyusica is already here, go on," Makarov sent them back to the infimary, Mira followed them.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" the she-devil skipped in and began to get things ready.

"It's early! Is that OK?!" Natsu asked as the old doctor got out the proper equipment.

"She's only two weeks early, that's just fine," Porlyusica may despise humans, especially this one, but she knew better than to yell at frantic fathers-to-be.

"Ow ow ow," Lucy breathed like she was supposed to, the contractions very close together.

"What do you need me to do?" Natsu asked.

"You should probably wait outside," Mira said, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"NO! I need him here with me!" Lucy cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Mira sheepishly set out blankets.

"Hold your wife's hand, help her breathe," Porlyusica yelled out orders to Mirajane, and Wendy who just arrived.

"It's OK, you're gonna be OK," Natsu pushed Lucy's hair out of her face, and held her hand, "I believe in you."

"Just stay here OK?" she was trembling, they said it would hurt but this was more than she was prepared for.

"I'm not leaving you."

Lucy nodded, taking in shaky breaths, "I'm scared, Natsu."

He kissed her hand, right on her guild mark, "It's OK. This is just gonna be temporary remember? When it's all done we'll have a baby."

"Yeah," Lucy's lip quivered as she nodded.

"Alright, looks like it's almost time," Porlyusica sat at the end of the bed, weirding Natsu out that the old woman was looking at Lucy's most personal parts.

"O..OK.." Lucy clenched her hand that wasn't holding Natsu's in the sheets so she would be ready to push.

"I see the crown!" Wendy whispered to Mira.

"Right, time to push. Go."

Natsu glared at the old hag who basically told his wife, who was in serious pain, to go like she was a dog. The grip on his hand it was brought his attention to Lucy who was pushing with all her strength to bring their baby boy into the world.

* * *

45 minutes later, a healthy new cry filled the room. Natsu hadn't taken his eyes off of Lucy until she fell back in exhaustion knowing it was over. He watched Porlyusica and Wendy clean up his son and swaddle him.

"You did it," Natsu kissed Lucy's hand, "You did so good."

A tired smile is all Lucy could muster as she whispered, "Thank you for being here."

He smiled just as softly as she did, "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else.

"Here you go," Porlyusica gently placed the baby in Lucy's arms.

He was gorgeous. Light blond tufts of hair on his head like his mommy and a dark skin complexion like his daddy's. And Natsu just knew he would have his mothers beautiful brown eyes.

"He's perfect," Lucy said, tears shining in her eyes. She caressed his little cheek with her finger.

"Yeah," Natsu barely spoke above a whisper, afraid any sudden noise would disturb the precious moment. He took his sons tiny hand in his, smiling when the little fingers curled just a tad.

Bringing him closer, Lucy kissed his forehead, "Welcome to world, Lucas Igneel."

Natsu sat on the bed next to Lucy so he could wrap his arm around her, kissing her cheek. She was the one who wanted their son to have Igneel's name, and he couldn't love her more for it.

"Wanna hold him?" Lucy rocked her arms a little, looking up at her husband.

Joy filled his chest, but it was soon placed with dread, "Uh, no. It's OK."

Lucy's face fell, "You.. don't want to hold your son?"

 _"But still, you really think he would drop a baby?"_

"I.. I don't wanna.." admitting this to Lucy was harder than he thought, but it was actually harder to not take his own child into his arms, "I don't wanna.. drop him.."

"Natsu," she sighed, but happily, "you are not going to drop him. Here."

She placed Lucas, or Luke as they decided to call him, in his daddy's arms. The little boy was only 6 pounds, he was light as a feather.

"See? You won't drop him," Lucy smiled as she leaned back into the pillow, watching Natsu gaze into the baby's face with wonder, "Oh look!"

Luke opened his eyes, and Natsu was right, they were Lucy's shade of brown. And they were just as beautiful.

Natsu bit his lip, moving the little boy so he too could lean back. Holding onto his head in the crook of his elbow, Natsu kissed his little blond hairs.

"We sure made a cute baby," Natsu grinned, winking at Lucy.

"We did," Lucy ran her fingers through his silky pink locks, "we sure did."

"Lucy can we let everyone in now?" Mira asked, going to the door and was about to open it before she even answered.

"No," Lucy held back a laugh at Mira and Wendy's shocked expressions, "I want to relax a little bit. They can come see him later."

"Oh, alright," Mira left the room, holding back the many wizards wanting to see the little bundle of joy. Wendy left right after she said, "Make sure you call if you need anything."

"Don't worry," the door closed, "I won't."

"Huh? Why not? What's wrong?"

"Because I want _you_ to take care of me. I love every member of the guild, but they took being helpful to the extreme," she felt so guilty for being slightly mean to everyone.

"Well, yeah.."

"And they are the ones who have put so many doubts in your head."

"..yeah."

It took Lucy a long time to get Natsu to open up to her about his fears and emotions. And one thing she should have realized a long time ago that him being called stupid by the guild really hurt. And after really paying attention to the insults, she found out it happened at least once a day. Stuff like that doesn't bother him as much as it used to. But a few minutes went by when he told her that they doubted his ability to be a good dad.

"Luke just got here," she looked at her sleeping baby, "and so far you're doing great."

"Yeah, I know. But-"

"No buts. I don't want to hear it," she waved a finger at him, "We're a team. If something gets too much for you, I'll be there. Just like you'll be there for me," she carefully took the baby back into her arms, "It's just another adventure."

Staring at the beautiful woman that he loved and the small little boy that already took his heart, Natsu grinned. She was right. It was just another adventure. One she would be on with him. So what if he screwed up, he was bound to! He's probably mess up a lot. But one thing was certain, he would make sure that little boy was loved.

"You got that right," he put his arm around Lucy's shoulders so she could lay against his chest as she rocked Luke. Porlyusica would be back soon to teach Lucy how to breast feed.

"Can I come in?"

The new parents looked at the door so see blue ears peeking inside, "Yes, come in Happy. And close the door!"

"Aye!" Happy made sure to close the door quietly and flew over to the bed. He stared in awe of the baby, "I can't tell who he looks like."

"He's so tiny right now, it'll be easier to tell when he's older," Lucy explained.

"He's got Lucy's eyes," Natsu buried his nose into Lucy's sweaty hair, "he'll probably be all her."

"Please," she giggled, "he'll be handsome just like his daddy."

"I wonder what kind of magic he'll use!" Happy sat on Natsu's head.

"Who knows, that'll be his choice," Lucy said. Natsu hoped that his dragon like abilities weren't passed down. Not because he didn't want his son to be an awesome wizard, because he wanted him to make his own choices like Lucy said. Natsu didn't get to choose Dragon Slaying Magic, it was chosen for him. Lucy could have been any kind of wizard yet chose to be a Celestial Wizard like her mom. Hell, Luke could be a... ice wizard if he wanted.

A while later, Lucy had fallen asleep after Luke's first feeding. Natsu was NOT happy that he had to share Lucy's chest (no matter how childish that was). Happy was snoozing at the end of the bed and Luke was asleep in his daddy's arms in the rocking chair next to the bed.

Natsu held him close to his chest. Hoping his unnatural body heat would keep him warm, unlike the flimsy blanket they put him in.

"You're not even 5 hours old and you're already so loved," he chuckled. Lucy still hadn't let the others in yet, "You got your momma, you got uncle Happy, you got a whole guild of aunts and uncles.. and you got me. I think you'll be just fine," he smirked, "and I promise I won't drop ya."

"Everything's always more fun when me and your mom are together," he told his son, "adding you to the mix will just make it even more fun."

***TWO DAYS LATER***

Lucy opened the door when the person behind it knocked continuously, "Hey guys."

It was Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel and Levy. Erza was the first to speak, "Nice to see you Lucy. Since you left the guild before any of us could even see your baby."

She laughed, Natsu had taken her home the moment Porlyusica said it was OK. And it was early enough that no one saw them leave. They had refused visitors the day before, mostly because they were all sleeping. Virgo helped in putting a lock around the house where it couldn't be broken into.

"Geez, you don't want us to see your kid?" Gray asked, somehow losing his coat from the door to the living room. Juvia added, "You never even told us his name!"

"Sorry," she wiped her hands on the large shirt she was wearing. Her belly wasn't as large as two days ago, but it would be a while before she was back to normal, "just wanted to spend some time alone with the baby before we let anyone see him."

"But what if you needed help, Lu?" Levy asked.

"Then Natsu would help me. And if we really needed help, Happy would fly to get Porlyusica."

"Salamander knows nothing about babies."

"He does too," she giggled, "he read almost every baby book I bought."

Gray laughed, "Yeah right."

"I did too. Quiz me!" Natsu came out from the back room that they were making Luke's room, even though for now he would sleep in the crib next to their bed. He was holding Luke in his arms, the red stuffed dragon hanging from his fingers. Even as tiny as he was, Luke was attached to it.

"Ooh! Let me see him!" Juvia raced over to see the child in Natsu's arms, swaddled head to toe in a bright yellow blanket, "he's precious!"

"Very cute," Erza blushed.

"He looks just like you Lucy!" Levy gushed, Gajeel just stared, not really interested.

"Juvia wants one!"

"Slow down.."

Lucy watched them gush over her baby. She was one proud momma. But nothing made her prouder than the smug look on Natsu's face as he told them none of them were allowed to hold Luke. He was afraid they would drop him.

* * *

I really hope you liked it :)


End file.
